parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tough Love (The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style))
Cast: * Blossom - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Bubbles - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Buttercup - Aoogah (The Looney Tunes) * Professor Utonium - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mrs Keane - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * The Mayor - Mr Ages (The Secret of NIMH) * Miss Bellum - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * HIM - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Old Lady - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Cat - Cookie Chomper III (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Children In the Class Room - Themselves * SWAT - Rats of NIMH Quotes: * ????:Saved by the school bell. Let’s beat it! (They take off.) (Cut to the classroom as they zip into place at their desk. The teacher is writing on a clipboard.) * Teacher: (dryly) Well, well, well, the Powerpuff Girls— (angrily)' '—tardy! * ????:What? * Miller:Huh? * ????:No Way * (A Kid Laughs on screen) * ????:Hey! (raising hand) Brittany! Sammy threw a paper ball at me. * One of the Chipettes:Sammy Tsukino! Throwing paper just won’t do. (producing apple from behind back) You should try apples. They’re much harder. (She throws the apple and Beans Olivia) * Olivia Eleanor and Aoogoh:Hey * (???? Holds two apples):Class, please join me. * (She and the other kids let fly with a barrage of apples and school supplies. The girls can do little more than throw their arms up to protect themselves.) * Olivia Flaversham:I’ve heard of class struggles, but this is ridiculous! (Close-up of the hotline, buzzing. It now wears a very angry expression. Back to the girls.) It's Mr. Ages Let's get outta here (They take off (then to Mr ages office as they fly in the pickle jar and foxglove next him) Mr.Ages we got here as soon as we could What's the problem Oh…the pickle jar again Don’t worry, Mr.Ages We’ll have that jar open in a jiffy. * Mr.Ages:Hey! Unwield my pickles, you fiend! (yanking jar back) Why that’s grounds for immediate incarceration! Get ’em, boys! * (the Rats of nimh appears at mr ages offce sling shoot) * Mr Ages:Foxglove would you care to go firs * Foxglove:(drawing and cocking a revolver) It would be my pleasure. * Olivia Flaversham: (nervously) Um…we’d love to stay and hang out with you guys, but, uh…I—I think I hear Alvin calling. * Aoogoh: (stammering) Yeah, some other time. * Eleanor (Chuckles nervously) Maybe we can have tea. (They inch to one side, then zip away.) * Aoogoh: Wow! This has turned out to be one freaky day * Eleanor Miller:Yeah. Something strange is going on. * Narrator':' (very irritated) Aw, for cryin’ out loud, would you three shut up for once?! Always griping and moaning about something! Sheesh, you give me a headache! * Olivia Flaversham:Let’s go see Alvin. Maybe he has some answers. Alvin Something odd is happening around townsville and we need your He--- * ???? (Groans Angrily) How many times have I told you girls not to come barging in like that? (Blood Red Eyes Pissed off) IT'S NOT NICE!! * Olivia Flaversham:Whoa! * ???? Seville (Menacingly) Now come here girls * (Darting away before he can lay hold of them, they flee up the stairs and down the hall.) * Olivia Flaversham:Quick Out the front door * (Theny the trey escape but open the door and see the mob especially Mr Ages Foxglove Brittany class children and everyone of townslive are Hypnoized) * ???? (Red Eyes) Destroy Powerpuff Girls! * Mob:We must destroy Powerpuff Girls. * Ratigan:And right you are about your loved one (he Licks ???'s cheek) * Olivia Flaversham:Take your Paws off Alvin! Trivia: * This is ??? Third Apppearance and Brainwashed Everyone in Townsvile Especially ???? Seville * this is the Second Scary Episode of the ??? Girls (Chris1703 Style) * Evil Octi Gallery: Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg Brittany Miller.png Mr. Ages in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg